undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Papyrus/In Battle
Attacks * If the protagonist ACTs to Papyrus, his bone attacks slowly scroll across the bottom. However, the bones are not high enough to hit the protagonist's SOUL if the SOUL stays in the middle and as a result, are easy to dodge. Papyrus will continue using this attack until Spare or Fight is chosen. * Papyrus's first attack is the "blue attack" that Sans warned the protagonist about, causing blue-colored bones to scroll across the Bullet Board. After all the blue-colored bones have passed, however, Papyrus turns the protagonist's SOUL blue and sends a bone across the screen that catches most players off-guard. Papyrus states that this is his attack, and the SOUL remains blue for the rest of the battle. This reveals that Sans was technically misleading the protagonist about the nature of the attack. * Papyrus continues the battle by attacking the protagonist with series after series of bones scrolling along the bottom of the square, which can be dodged by jumping. His blue-colored bones are used far less often. All of his attacks use bones, similarly to how Sans attacks. They also are slower and less intense versions of Sans's attacks. * Papyrus eventually prepares a special attack; however, a dog steals it, and he continues the battle with an "absolutely normal attack", albeit more difficult. The attack includes the appearance of the dog, bones spelling "COOL DUDE", a bone on a skateboard, and a large crowd of bones that can be jumped over to a far higher level than the blue SOUL can usually reach. After surviving this attack, Papyrus decides to spare the protagonist. Strategy * Surviving all of Papyrus's attacks and finally sparing him will end the battle. * Being taken down to 1 HP will result in him putting an end to the fight prematurely. If the protagonist loses to him three times, Papyrus grows tired of capturing them and offers them to skip his battle and progress. * In the Genocide Route, Papyrus instantly offers to spare the protagonist. However, a single hit will kill Papyrus. Sparing him aborts a Genocide Route. * Attacking Papyrus after his "Completely Normal Attack" will lead to an instant kill, no matter the damage the protagonist's attack would normally do. * Repeatedly attacking Papyrus will cause him to attempt to use his special attack ahead of when he would normally attempt to use it. Quotes Flavor Text * He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!" 'Check' * Forgettable. 'on Genocide Route' * Papyrus blocks the way! Encounter * You're blue now. Papyrus's blue attack * Papyrus is trying hard to play it cool. Neutral * Papyrus whispers "Nyeh heh heh!" Neutral * Papyrus is preparing a bone attack. 'Neutral' * Papyrus is cackling. 'Neutral' * Papyrus prepares a non-bone attack then spends a minute fixing his mistake. Neutral * Papyrus is rattling his bones. Neutral * Smells like bones. Neutral * Papyrus remembered a bad joke Sans told and is frowning. Neutral * Papyrus is considering his options. Neutral * Papyrus is thinking about what to wear for his date. flirted with * Papyrus is thinking about what to cook for his date. flirted with * Papyrus dabs some Bone Cologne behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs marinara sauce behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Bishie Cream behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Anime Powder behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Cute Juice behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Attraction Slime behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus dabs MTT-Brand Beauty Yogurt behind his ear. flirted with * Papyrus realizes he doesn't have ears. flirted with * You INSULT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... #4+ before Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * Papyrus is too busy FIGHTing to accept your insult. after Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * You FLIRT, but to no avail. Seems ACTing won't escalate this battle... #3+ before Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * Papyrus is too busy FIGHTing to flirt back. after Papyrus turns the SOUL blue * You throw the stick. Papyrus brings it back in his mouth. Stick * Papyrus is getting ready for a regular attack. Papyrus's failed special attack * Papyrus is sparing you. Papyrus's completely normal attack/Genocide Trivia * Upon killing Papyrus by cutting off his head, he says "Alas, poor Papyrus!" This is likely a reference to Shakespeare's Hamlet, of the famous scene where Hamlet talks to the skull and says "Alas, poor Yorick!" ru:Папирус/В бою de:Papyrus/Im Kampf fr:‎Papyrus/En Combat pl:Papyrus/W walce Category:In Battle